My Little Pony Alchemy is Magic
by Going Mad Hatter354
Summary: Edward and Al get called to Central by Mustang to examine a mysterious object. But what happens when they get sucked into a strange new world not known to any humans? None the less, a world of ponies? Read and Reveiw! XD
1. Meeting Rainbow Dash

Ch. 1 Meeting RainbowDash

_**A/N**_

_**Hey guys. I'm obsessed with MLPFIM, and decided to finally make a fanfiction XD But not without Ed and Al. XD I hope you guys like this..i'm not very used to 'Not writing in Point of Veiws', so I'll just continue on with it XD Bear with me...or at least try to. :3**_

_Edwards P.O.V_

I winced as I heard the bottle of chemicals drop to the ground. I sighed, and grabbed a rag before Winry could see the mess I made on her carpet. I attempted to wype up the green fluid off the ground, but it then proceaded to burn a hole into the ground. I looked over at Al, and cocked a blonde eyebrow at him. "What DID you mix into that bottle of chemicals anyway, Al?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to know the answer or not. He made a grunting sound that echoed through his armour, and folded his arms. "What do you mean ME? YOU were the one throwing the random chemicals into the batch, saying 'Ha, wonder what it's gonna' make?'."

I rolled my eyes at the metal suited boy, and slumped down on the ground. Just as I plopped down on the rug that wasn't disinigrating, the house phone rang from the other room. Alphonse made a clanking sound as he walked slowly to the phone. A few minutes later, he came back in.

"That was The Colonal." He said, his voice trailing off "He says it's an emergancy."

"How does he even know Winry's house number anyway?" I asked, wrapping my arms around my knees, and putting my head up to the ceiling "I didn't think he was THAT much of a stalker. But I guess you learn something new everyday."

Al then picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder. "The Colonal isn't that bad, brother. He can be creepy at some times, but he's not a stalker."

I folded my arms over my chest as my red coat bobbed against my back with every step he took. "I can walk, you do know that..right?"

"You were being stubborn..." He murmered, his voice trailing off once more.

He finally set me down, and we walked down the orange-brown dirt road, getting farther and farther away from Winry and Granny's house. When we did finally get to town, the sky, which was a light blue with a few clouds when we left, now turned to a dark gray. We hurried faster, hoping it wouldn't start to rain. We walked into the building, now seeing everyone else, also hustling, papers flying this was and that, loud noises not known to humans, and just chaos. I walked infront of Al, hands in my pockets, trying to find the Colonal. Sure enough, the first person we would find is Hughes, seen smiling wider than ever, grasping new pictures of his loving family in his gloved hands. I gave him a tiny smile and a wave, and he came running towards us.

"Didn't expect to see you two here!" Hughes said, his grip tightening on his pictures.

I smiled, and nudged Al with my elbow, hoping Hughes wouldn't notice. "Yeah, the Colonal sent us. He said there was something important going on. So I think we better-"

"Before you do, check THESE out!" The man interupted, stuffing the pictures in my face. I pushed them back slightly, my gold eyes peeking out from beneith.

"That's just...great Hughes, but we should be-"

"Did you say you were looking for the Colonal?" He asked, arm now around Al's shoulder. "I know where he is!"

I sighed, and smiled once more through clenched teeth. I usually love talking to Hughes, but we're on a deadline, and I didn't want to be rude. Especially to him. "Can you tell us where he is?" I asked, a tad bit of annoyance showing in my voice. But I don't think he noticed.

"Yeah, Just down the hall in the experimental lab!" He said, now showing his pictures to Al, not looking up.

"We have an experimental lab?" Al asked, trying to slip away.

"We always have!" He said, pushing his glasses up, now starting to leave. He then waved, tucking the pictures in his pocket with his other hand as he did so. Hughes then turned his back to us, and walked around the other corner.

"Never thought THAT would end..." I murmered, walking over to Al. We then walked around a few turns, and found the door labled 'Lab'. Al turned the doorknob slightly, and poked his head in.

"Colonal?" Alphonse asked, looking around a tad. He then got pulled in, following by Mustang's head poking out, and me getting pulled in after him.

"I thought you two would never get here." Mustang murmered, sighing. He then walked behind a lab table with a stange machine sitting on top.

"What's that?" I asked, examining it, and poking it with my finger.

"Don't touch it." He murmered, eyes half closed, hands behind his back. I took my finger away. "We're not exactally sure what it is. YET that is. We found it toppled over outside somewhere. That's why I called you two over. I think you might be able to help figure out what this machine does, and if it's a threat of any kind."

I raised my head, blank faced. "And what exactally did you expect us to do? It's not like we have any idea in the slightest what the thing is."

"That's why I asked you to come." He murmered "So you can help figure it out."

Just then, the machine made a splutter sound. Al looked over to me, and I tipped my head slightly so my braid fell off my shoulder. I then looked back over to Mustang. "What was that?"

"How should I know?" He replied, now grabbing a wrench. He then hit it, and backed up fastly. It puffed out smoke, then shot out what looked like lightning bolts. Then the strangest thing happened. It shot out rainbows. Alphonse, Mustang, and I all exchanged a quick glance, before a bright light filled the room, blinding me slightly. I threw my arm infront of my face, and fell to the ground. Another loud clank followed, which I thought to be Al falling next to me. I closed my eyes tight, trying, hoping the light would die down. A few seconds later, just as I predicted, it dimmed. I popped one of my eyelids open, then the other. I looked around me in disbeleif. I was now crouching down on soft, green grass with tiny flowers all around. I rubbed my eyes, only to see I didn't have fingers. I didn't even have hands. They were both replaced by hooves of some sort.

Mustang got up slowly, legs wobbling slightly. He was a pony with a tiny little horn sticking out of the top of his head. He now had a dark blue-gray coat with his Fire Alchemy symbol on his leg. Flank, I think it was called. His hair was the same, short black cut as his human hair. I turned to my right to see Al, same looking, armoured body, only now had his Alchemy symbol onhis leg, just where Mustang's was. I felt my face with my hooves, and my eyes grew wide. I still felt my ponytail on the top of my head, which made me happy. I looked behind me, and saw a long blonde tail, along with my Alchemy Sign. Mustang and Alphonse both had horns on their fourheads, but mine was blank. I looked on my back to see if I had anything there, like wings or something cool, but I had nothing. I was just a pony. I grumbled, and kicked a lone stone with my hoof. Well, either I was dreaming, or I was in a magical land where everyone was ponies.

I really hoped it was the first one.

"Well, let's look around.." I suggested, trying to lighten the mood, which wasn't helping all that much. The two were yelling, and running around in circles like mad men. I guess I was doing the same thing, on the inside, but I decided to try and stay calm. Since those two wern't any help, I decided to investigate myself. I walked on a rode, and into a town with ponies walking about, smiling as wide as could be. I lowered my head, trying not to look suspicious. But as soon as I did, an flying object crashed into me, and I landed with a loud thud on my back. I blinked a few times, only to see a pony with blue wings planted on it's back. It's mane was a rainbow color, along with it's tail. Its flank (Still not sure if that's what it's called. I'm not that into horses. Or ponies, for that matter) had a cloud with a rainbow lighting bolt on it. I squinted, as the pony stared me in the eyes.

"Umm...Could you...Get..Off?" I murmered, now feeling a tad uncomfortable.

"OH!" She squeeked, rolling off. She gave a smile, and pushed me slightly so I was now on my four legs. I lowered my head once more, eyes half closed.

"Sorry bout' that!" She said, holding her hoof out for me to shake. I turned my head around, and looked behind me to see if the two had followed. They hadn't. I sighed, and shook her hoof.

"Yeah, It's fine.." I murmered once more.

"The name's Rainbow Dash! Fastest flyer in Equestria!" She said proudly, shaking my hoof fastly.

"Equestria?" I asked, pulling my light red arm away.

"Yup! Home of Princess Celestia!"

"Who?"

She gave me a long, blank stare. "You don't know who the Princess is? Do you even know what TOWN you're in?"

I shook my head, and looked around the area more, then back to the rainbow pony. She gave me another stare, and then started to laugh. "Are you an alien or somethin?"

"Um..No?"

Rainbow Dash gave me a huge smile. "I like you kid! What's your name?"

"Edward...Elric."

"Intresting name! You new here?"

"I guess you could...say that.." I murmered, rubbing the back of my head.

"Well, you're in Ponyville! The most awsome town in Equestria!...Well, next to Canterlot. Here, i'll show you around!"

She then trotted ahead of me, wings folded gently on her back. I looked back to the woods where the other two were, and sighed. I just hoped they'ed come out soon..

_**Hey Guys! Hope you liked chapter 1...I really couldn't come up with that much XD Hope you read Chapter 2!**_

_**~Going Mad Hatter354 :3**_


	2. The Stallion in Shining Armour

Ch. 2 The Stallion in Shining Armour

_**A/N**_

_**Yada, Yada XD I'll just let you guys read. X3 *I'm not doing it in P.O.V's anymore, by the way. XD***_

After Alphonse had stopped running around in circles franticly, he tried to calm Mustang down. "Colonal!" He hissed, not calming him down the slightest "Colonal snap out of it!"

Mustang dug his heels into the ground, making dirt and grass fly into the air. "WHAT?" He asked rather loudly, snapping his head around to the metal pony.

"Calm down, Colonal!" Alphonse said, looking around "I think Edward left.."

"Great." Mustang murmered, plopping his behind on the ground. "One more thing to worry about.."

"Well, let's just find him, and then try to find how to get out of this phyco pony world.." Al said, now walked into the feild of trees. Mustang grunted, and stould up, now following the Elric brother. They walked along in the woods, seeing nothing but trees and squirells, and a bunny or two. Suddenly, the grass from the woods they were walking on started to form into a graveled pathway. Alphonse looked up, only to see a little cottage with birds singing happily around it. Mustang tipped his head, and started to turn the other way.

"Freaky Pony Houses, with freaky Singing Pony world animals.." He said to himself, his gray-blue hooves clicking against the road. Al sighed, and held the Alchemist back.

"We need to find Edward. This is the closest place we've found so far, so maybe they'll know where he is. And besides, Ponies are better help than the squirells in the trees." He said, now walking up to the cottage door, knocking on it slightly. The door creaked open, and a small part of a pony head poked out slowly. Al's eyes grew wide. She was the most beautiful Pony he had ever seen from traveling since the accident with Mom. He coughed into his hoove slightly, and gave the girl a nod of his head.

"Um..Hi!" Al said in his friendliest voice possible. The Pony's head came out of the cottage door more now, cautious like.

"...Hi.." The girl murmered quietly, too quiet for Al or Mustang to hear.

"What's your name?" Al asked, leaning closer in.

The Pony backed up into her house a tad, and hung her head down so her pink hair fell over her eye. "Um..I'm FlutterS-" She started to say, but got cut off by Musang's comment.

"Yeah, Yeah, that's nice." Mustang said. "We need to ask you a few questions. Have you seen a pony with a red coat and a blond braided mane." Now in his 'Army Mode', he stepped closer, his hard icey eyes staring at the girl.

Fluttershy whimpered, trying not to look at either of the Alchemists standing at her door. Al sighed, and glanced hardly at Mustang. "You're scaring her." He said, then looking at Fluttershy, head level as low as hers.

"I'm sorry," Al started, appoligeticly. "For my friends rude behavior."

She lifted her head up a little more, and gave a tiny smirk. "Fluttershy." She murmered. "My name's Fluttershy."

Al nodded, and smiled widely on the inside. "I'm Alphonse. Alphonse Elric. Nice to meet you, Fluttershy."

He then held his hoove out for the girl to shake. Fluttershy stepped out of her cottage, and shook Al's hoove. Alphonse couldn't help but feel a spark when he saw the bright sun glint off her pink mane, the butterflys' on her flank seeming to gleam slightly. But the one thing he didn't notice was that about two minutes had passed, and he was still shaking the pony's hoove. After he did notice, Fluttershy looked as if her arm was going to break off at any second. He let go, and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Anyway, have you seen a red pony with a blond mane?" Al asked the pony.

"That's what I just said.." Mustang growled under his breath.

The yellow pony shook her head slightly. "No, I havn't. I've been in my cottage all day readying my birds for the big festival coming up. It's called the 'Summer Sun Celebration'. It's where all the Ponies in Equestria go to Canterlot to see Princess Celestia Rise the Sun!" She said in awe, looking into space "It's so magical, you wouldn't beleive it!"

She then looked down at the two of us, and smiled, blushing. "But I guess you two probably already knew that. You do live in Ponyville afterall, right?"

Al opened his mouth to reply, but Mustang replied for him.

"We're actually not from here. We havn't been to a..Summer...Celebration thing before. Or what you called it." Mustang said, now out of his 'Army Voice'.

"Oh.." Fluttershy said, blushing even more. "I'm terribly sorry...I havn't known you two hadn't been to one before." Her blush then suddenly disappearing, she perked up. "I know! You two could come with The group and I this year!..If you want to, that is."

"Group?" Al asked, tipping his head to the left.

"Yeah! There's...let's see..Twilight Sparkle, Rairity, Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Spike, and Me!" She said, face lighting up "They're my best friends in the whoolee world! I think you'd like them!"

Al laughed, his voice echoing through his metal suit. "I'm sure we would. Could you..introduce them to us?"

"Oh, Absolutly!" She said, as a pure white bunny hopped up from behind her. Fluttershy looked behind her, and smirked. "And this is Angel. He's my pride and joy!"

She then proceded to hold the bunny up to us. The Bunny gave us a blank faced look, and folded his arms, looking away. Fluttershy gave an exhasperated sigh, and stifled a laugh. "Come, Angel. You should smile for our guests!"

Angel turned to us, stuck his tounge out from beneath his bucked-toothed bunny teeth, struggled out of the pony's arms, and hopped back into her cottage, slamming the door as he did so. Fluttershy sighed. "I'm sorry for Angel's rudeness. He's not usually like this when we have guests."

Mustang rolled his eyes. "So can you tell us one more thing? What are these things on our butts?"

Fluttershy's eyes grew wide. "You mean your flank?"

"Butt, Flank, same difference." He said, turning to his Cutie Mark. "I just want to know what that tiny picture is."

"That's a Cutie Mark. It appeares on your..flank, when you've discovered who you truely are. I discovered mine when I was in flying camp in Cloudsdale. I was super shy when I was a tiny filly, and wasn't exactally the best flyer, either." She said, looking to her back as her wings flipped out gently. "Well, these two other colts were making fun of how I flew, and my friend Rainbow Dash, being the dare devil she is, tried to stick up for my honor. Somehow she got herself into having to race the two foals. When they flew by me when I was holding the starting flag, I fell from the sky. And as I said, I wasn't the best flyer, so I couldn't really fly back up there. I ended up falling into a huge colony of the most beautiful butterflies, and they caught me. Then, there was this loud boom sound, and a giant rainbow burst from the sky, and it scared all the little woodland creatures. I ended up finding how I could comfort and communicate with the animals, which leads up to me getting this."

She then motioned to her flank, which had three pink butterflies in a circle. Al smiled, and then looked at his flank, which had the Alchemy symbol of the snake on the cross with the wings and floating crown. When he had seen Edward's, it looked exactally the same.

"What's yours of?" Fluttershy asked, looking at Mustang and Al's Cutie Marks. The two exchanged a glance before turning to Fluttershy.

"Do you know what...Alchemy is?" Mustang asked slowly.

"Isn't it a type of magic?" She asked.

"Well...I wouldn't say magic but..I guess sorta'." Al said

Mustang looked at his hooves, which had his white Alchemy gloves on, minus the finger holes. He didn't have fingers to snap, and make the charge for his fire Alchemy, so he tried rubbing the two hooves together, which seemed to work for about two seconds. It made a few sparks fly into the air, but then die out a few seconds later. He tried this a few times, but it failed each time he tried. He panted, and sat on the ground. "Yeah, I can't get it to work."

Fluttershy gave them both a wide-eyed stare, and cleared her throat. "Well, I..saw a few..sparks!" She said, trying to give the Stallion some encouragement. Suddenly, she became still. Her ears begain to twitch, and perk up. Fluttershy looked up to a tall oak tree, which was right next to her cottage. A mother bird was flying back to her nest with three baby birds inside. One of the baby birds with squirming too close to the edge of the nest, and was about an inch an a half away from falling out. The Mare watched the baby closely, looking at its every move. Then, the bird toppled over the edge. Alphonse, looked up to where the yellow pony was staring, and saw the bird. Fluttershy extended her wings out, but Al was quicker. He clapped his hooves together, and extended them to the ground where Fluttershy was standing, about to fly into the air. Rocks and things from the soil began to form into a giant hand, and shoot into the air, the pony standing ontop of it. The baby then fell on Fluttershy's head, landing in her soft, pink hair. It popped it's head out, and started to tweet once more, as if nothing had happened. The Pony looked down to Al, who was looking up to her. She looked so confused, Al couldn't help but laugh.

"That's Alchemy, for ya'." Mustang said, smiling.

"Alchemy.." Fluttershy murmered to herself, flying into the air and setting the baby bird gently back into its nest. The Mother bird tweeted a thank you, and Fluttershy whistled a quick tune back in reply. She flew down back to Mustang and Al. "You'll have to show that to Twilight...I bet she'd be really interested!"

Fluttershy then turned to Al, and gave him a big smile. "And thank you! I don't know what to say, besides that i'm...grateful!"

She then trotted over to Al, and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a gentle hug, careful not to get poked with his armour. "Thank you soo much for saving the baby bird!"

Al cleared his throat, and slowly wrapped his arms around her. "It's..nothing really. I..can't save things.." He said, now staring to trail off in thought, thining of the transmutation that made his Mother die a second time.

"Nonsence!" She said, happier than could be. "You're a hero!"

Mustang laughed, and covered his mouth with a gray-blue hoove "Nice one, Fluttershy. You could be a comedian with a joke like that."

Al knocked him in the back of the head with his metal hoove, and growled.

"Hey Alphonse, I never did ask you this, but why do you wear armour?" Fluttershy asked, now seeming curious.

"I..." Al murmered, trying to think of what to tell the Pony.

As Mustang and Alphonse looked at each other, trying to find the right thing to say, without telling her the whole truth quite yet, Fluttershy spoke up.

"Maybe you're my Stallion in shining armour!" Fluttershy said, laughing.

Now it was Al's turn to blush. If he could, that is. He managed a small laugh.

"Y-Yeah." He said in a small voice."Stallion in...Shining..Armour.."

Fluttershy smiled, and trotted down the path, looking behind her as she did so. "You guys want to see my friends? I'm sure they'ed be interested in you both!"

Without another word from the two, they set off behind Fluttershy, following her down the path through the woods.

~~~~~  
_**A/N**_

_**Hey guys! Hope you liked Chapter 2! I would loovee it if all of you reveiwed, and tell me if anything needs to be changed or...fixed or something XD Anyway,**_

_**FairFarren All, **_

_**Going Mad Hatter354 :3**_


End file.
